In Their Eyes
by DOJ
Summary: SEQUEL to the Boy Next Door Scott and Jean cope with the world's reaction to their new relationship, and the search for Foster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here it is the sequel to "The Boy Next Door"! I have a few things to say before it begins, so please bear with me. This story is not going to be near as long as my last one, I'm almost positive it will only be five or so chapters, but the whole reason it's a sequel is because this is all just an open estimate at the moment. I'm hoping it doesn't drag on, but it's always possible I may come up with new ideas. In any case, I hope you all enjoy this as much as you seemed to enjoy "The Boy Next Door"! It begins exactly where the last one left off. In fact, I had started this chapter before deciding to make this a separate story. (Needless to say, the beginning is fairly slow, sorry 'bout that)

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfic, do you really think I own anything?

"normal speaking"

'telepathy'

_Thoughts_

**XxX**

The next day dawned brighter than Scott could ever remember. After being trapped in a cell for over 48 hours, Scott couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than the sun. _Except for Jean_, he smiled as she walked into the kitchen, red hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hey," she smiled shyly at him. "You're out of the med-lab. Are you coming to school?"

"Not today, the Professor and Mr. McCoy think I need another day to fully recuperate."

The corners of Jean's mouth pulled into a pout. "So I have to go the whole school day without you."

Scott laughed, only to regret it moments later when his ribs began to ache. "You've gone without me before, I think you'll manage."

"I don't suppose I have much choice in the matter, do I?"

Scott smiled, "Not really."

"Fine," she stepped forward. Hesitantly she put her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his cheek. "Try to get some rest, okay? I know I can't manage a whole week without you."

**XxX**

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes Scott, come in."

Scott shut the heavy oak door behind him. It was then that he noticed the small blond-haired girl and – presumably – her mother sitting in the plush chairs in front of Professor Xavier's desk. "Uh, if this is a bad time I can come back later."

"No, please, have a seat." Scott obliged, taking a seat across from the blonde girl. "Scott, this is Allison and her mother Nicole Firethorn." (**A/N:** I know absolutely nothing about Allison and am too lazy to do my research. So, at the moment Nicole is divorced so if Allison's last name is actually known, well, she has her father's last name.)

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Scott Summers." He shot the Professor a glance out of the corner of his eye.

Allison looked up at him curiously. "Are you Jean's Sco- er, friend? The one she went to find?"

"Scott, I'm sure you remember Allison from that night in the park."

Scott's eyes widened behind his shades. "Yeah, of course. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "But I'm real sorry about what happened to you. I think it's my fault you were captured."

Scott shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask those guys to come after you."

"It was partly Allison's terrific memory that helped find you." Professor Xavier smiled fondly at the girl.

"Partly?"

Xavier frowned. "Jean hasn't told you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, this is a matter to discuss later. I've just offered Allison the opportunity to join jus here."

"And as thankful as we are I'm afraid we'll have to decline. Ever since Allison's father left," Nicole sighed, "it's been difficult around home. And as selfish as it sounds, she's all the family I have left."

"That's perfectly understandable, just know that the offer will always stand."

"Thank you." Nicole and Allison left Scott alone with the Professor.

"She was adamant to help find you," Professor Xavier at the door Allison had just left through. "She and Jean became quite close."

"I can imagine. She seems a lot like Jean was at that age." Scott smiled for a moment, lost in a memory. "but I have a feeling you didn't call me in here merely to meet Allison."

"No," Professor Xavier said, "I'm not sure how best to approach this. Scott, how much did you learn about the doctor who had you in her care?"

"You mean Dr. Foster?" Scott seemed surprised, this was hardly the question he'd imagined getting called in for. "Not much. She seemed almost reluctant to work on me at times, but other times she seemed indifferent."

"Scott, we've managed to collect some information on Dr. foster. She began working for Bolivar Trask in order to freely experiment with genetics. When she discovered his intentions to experiment on mutants, however, Dr. foster proceeded to resign. Not wanting to lose one of his most experienced doctors, Trask has been holding threats against Ami Foster's eight-year-old daughter in order to keep Foster employed."

Scott felt the base of his skull begin to throb unpleasantly as he attempted to process this information. He hated Foster for what she'd done to him, but this put a whole new angle on the whole situation. In a sense she'd been forced against her will, yet wasn't it her fault for going into a non-restricted field. _But she tried leave when she learned mutant experimentation_. "Professor, do you mind if I take some time to think this over?"

"Of course not, take all the time you need."

**XxX**

Scott was lying on his bed, head hanging off the edge, when there was a soft knock on his door. "Uh, yeah?" He quickly pulled himself upright, wincing as blood rushed from his head. Jean stood in the doorway with a pile of books clutched to her chest.

"Hey," she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Feeling better?"

"Much. What've you got there?" He nodded to the books.

"Oh," she set them on his desk. "The work you need to make up."

"Just kidding, I feel terrible."

Jean laughed softly, "No you don't, you feel fine and you're going to finish this work in record time."

"I am?"

"Mmhmm, 'cause I'm going to help you."

"You are?"

"Of course. I know you Summers, you won't work without motivation and I know that at the moment you couldn't care less about homework. But I'm not going to watch you flunk out of Senior year because of a little missed work. Besides," she smiled slyly, "I know all the material already."

**XxX**

With Jean's guidance Scott found himself putting the final touches on his history review questions three hours later. "I don't think my brain had hurt this much since midterms."

"Aw, poor baby." Jean flashed him a teasing smile.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't be making fun of me now would you?" Scott wrapped an arm around Jean's waist and lifted her off her chair.

"Possibly."

"Possibly? You sure you don't want to take that back Miss Grey?"

She smiled smugly, "I can't take back the truth."

"Oh, you did not just say that." Scott dropped her on his bed.

"It's true, our fearless leader is really just a big baby."

"This means war," Scott brushed his fingers over her bare midriff and Jean's eyes widens.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" He began tickling her, lightly at first, but he quickly picked up force, focusing on the areas that he knew would provoke the largest reactions. His favorite spots to tickle were her sides, just below her ribs. He and Kurt had cornered her once and poked the sides of her stomach until she collapsed on the ground, laughing too hard to move.

"Alright! Alright!" She gasped between bouts of laughter. "I take it back! I'm sorry!"

Scott moved his hands, placing them on the mattress on either side of Jean's head to support his weight. "Say it."

"You're not a baby, I take it all back."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She was breathing hard, and as her breath tickled Scott's face he realized just how close they were and how he'd give anything to be closer.

Groaning, Scott rolled over so he was lying on his back beside Jean. "What are we doing here, Jean? What are we now?"

"Scott, look at me Scott. I don't know about you but I didn't say anything last night that I didn't mean."

Scott smiled, brushing a strand of hair off Jean's face. "Neither did I. Jean, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jean rolled over, positioning herself over Scott. "I thought you'd never ask." She pressed her lips against his, igniting a flame that hand lain dormant within them. Scott's arms traveled up to her face, caressing her cheeks gently before running his fingers through her hair. When his hands had finally settled on the small of her back Jean's arms snaked around his neck. Scott shifted their weight, delicately positioning himself over Jean. Her hands traveled down his chest, feeling the hard muscles she had admired through his tight uniform.

"Hey, Scott, Kurt and I were wondering if-" Scott rolled off his bed in surprise. "Oh my God, I'm like, so sorry." Kitty squealed, but a grin had already split across her face. "I'll like, leave you two alone."

Scott groaned as the freshman phased out through his door. "It just _had_ to be Kitty, didn't it?"

Jean sighed, "Well, we were going to have to tell people sooner or later. You know people at school are already talking. Sandy called the other night, Taryn apparently thinks we skipped school to be together. I convinced Sandy it was the flu."

"You should've just told them the truth, that really would have got them talking." Scott muttered bitterly.

"Hey don't be like that," Jean cupped his chin in her hands, tilting his face up from where he'd been glaring at the floor. When Scott didn't respond Jean sighed, taking his hand in her own. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence filled the room as Scott stared at the wall across from him. Jean had almost given up hope of him answering when he spoke, his voice quavering in a manner she couldn't remember ever having heard from Scott. "I was scared, Jean. I don't think I've ever been that afraid before – save the day my parents died." Jean tightened her hold of his hand, his parents were not a subject that was easily broached with Scott. "I kept blacking out, I couldn't stay conscious for long. The cell was so cold . . . there was no light . . ." he shuddered at the memory. "I honestly thought I was going to die there and all I could think about was the fact that there was a chance I wouldn't see you again, that I'd never be able to tell you how I feel." He trailed off and Jean wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"You're here now," she whispered. "That's all that matters, and I am never letting you go."

**XxX**

**A/N:** And that's the first chapter, taking off right where the last story ended. I can't promise any updates any time soon. I'm working as a camp counselor (I have been for the past 2 weeks and will be for the next 2) so I spend the majority of my day chasing after third grade girls who only speak Japanese. Needless to say, I don't have a lot of free time on my hands. I hope this bit was good enough for now!

_**Please Review!**_

--DOJ--


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm horrible for making you wait, I know, but no one said trying to balance a fic and take multiple APs at the same time would be easy. Thanks so much to **Lavender Gaia** for pointing out the mistake with Kitty's age! On with Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing except for any changes to the plot that you don't recognize. Bob belongs to the joint ideas of me, Melissa, and Gwen.

"Normal speaking"

/telepathically speaking\\

'_thoughts'_

**XxX**

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. Scott and Jean sat across from each other, as was usual, keeping their blushing faces downward, careful not to meet each others' eyes. Jean had formed a strong mental block to prevent Scott's emotions from overwhelming her. She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought, she still hadn't told Scott about the link that had developed between them. Between their newly established relationship and Scott's reluctance to discuss anything related to his ordeal, Jean hadn't found the time – nor the courage – to bring it up.

Logan, in particular, seemed at loss for an explanation as to the unusual silence. "Not that I ain't enjoyin' the change, but what's eatin' y'all tonight?"

"Nothing, Mr. Logan, we're just tired," Kitty said and the rest of the X-men mumbled their assent.

Logan cast an inquisitive glance to Ororo who shook her head slightly. Her eyes clearly told him to let the subject alone. She knew what was going on, he could tell by the small smile playing on her lips, but he did as she wished, grumbling beneath his breath.

Jean sent a silent thanks to Kitty. She knew Logan would find out about her and Scott eventually, she would just prefer the situation to be on her own terms.

/Jean?\\ Startled, Jean jumped slightly before focusing in on the thought.

/Yes, Professor?\\

/I'm sorry to have startled you Jean, but it has been brought to my attention that Scott is not yet aware of how you managed to find him.\\

Jean felt her face flush. /I haven't really had the chance to bring it up. He doesn't want to talk about what happened.\\

/Nevertheless, he deserves to know. I want to see you both in my office after dinner. I'm afraid this bond may serve as a . . . distraction.\\

/Yes Professor.\\ Aloud she asked, "May I be excused?"

**XxX**

"Sir, the tracking device has been located." Bob Hayman stared nervously up at his boss, wishing for the thousandth time that he hadn't drawn the short straw. In the period of 72 hours they had captured a mutant, implanted a tracking device within the right forearm, run countless tests, suffered a power failure, lost the mutant, had the lab sustain serious damage, and had finally managed to locate the tracking device. Bob didn't' want to be the one to test Bolivar Trask's patience after such an ordeal but it seemed he had no choice.

"And?" Trask asked impatiently.

"It was in Petoskey, sir, inside a Rainbow Trout."

"_Inside a fish?_"

"Yes, sir." Bob winced at his tone. "It seems the fish swallowed it."

"Of course, and I suppose the mutant _force fed_ the fish our device?" Trask's words had a mocking edge.

Bob shifted nervously on the balls of his feet. "We can only assume, sir, that the mutie located the tracking device while in that area."

"Or he purposely abandoned the device to throw us off track."

"Sir, we believe that is highly unlikely."

"We picked up the mutant in New York," Trask pointed out. "Would it not make sense for the mutant to return to that area?"

"Perhaps he was . . . visiting?" Bob suggested tentatively.

Trask sneered, "Do you wish to keep your job, Hayman?" Bob nodded. "Then I suggest you start following orders rather than questioning them. I want our current team to remain in Petoskey but I want another to search the area where we first found the mutant."

"Yes sir," Bob saluted and fled the room before Trask had the chance to say anymore.

**XxX**

Scott was already seated in front of the Professor when Jean arrived, leaving her feeling slightly unnerved. She had no reason to feel nervous, she knew she had done nothing wrong, yet she couldn't ignore the gnawing pit of anxiety growing within her.

"Ah, Jean," the professor smiled pleasantly, "Please, have a seat."

Scott offered her a small smile and Jean realized that he, even more so than her, had no desire to be here. Their fingers brushed as jean pulled her chair up beside his and she instinctively grabbed his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. His emanation of emotions flooded her mind in a tumultuous wave and all at once she understood his reluctance to relive past events. She tightened her hold on his hand, vowing silently to make this discussion as painless as it was in her power to do so.

"I know the memories are difficult for you, Scott, but there is still more to the other night that we need to share with you." The professor nodded to Jean.

"You need to know how we found you, Scott, how I found you." And with a deep breath, Jean told him everything.

**XxX**

Scott had never eagerly entertained the thought of having someone in his head. He'd been reluctant to willingly allow himself to live amongst two telepaths, and had only relented when the professor had offered to teach him to construct a mental shield around his mind. The fact that a link had broken that shield and spontaneously formed a bond between him and Jean left him feeling very confused, to say the least.

"I'm sure the professor and I can find some way to block it off, if you want." Jean said softly.

Scott winced at her tone, hating the uncertainty and guilt he heard there. Sighing, he turned to Professor Xavier. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Do you remember when Jean's powers began evolving last spring? You made a connection with her that day and I believe that opened the link." (**A/N:** Okay, so from what I've read that's not what happened, but for the sake of the story, that's the way it's going to work).

Scott nodded but offered no response.

Professor Xavier sighed, fixing his two eldest students with a piercing gaze. "The reason I bring this up is because I'm afraid this link may serve as a distraction."

Jean was prepared to capitulate when, much to her surprise, Scott protested. "With all due respect, Professor, couldn't this 'link' serve as more of an advantage?"

Professor Xavier looked curiously at Scott. "How do you mean?"

"The link has already saved my life once . . . and it could be a useful tool in the field. This way I could contact Jean mentally on my own terms – not just hers. It would be a powerful tool against opponents."

Charles Xavier didn't respond. "How do you feel about this, Jean?"

"I think Scott has a good point," she said slowly. "It would be an easier way to communicate. It has an ace-up-our-sleeve sort of effect."

The professor studied his students intently, finally he sighed. "If it becomes a problem you will have to take action against it."

Sensing their dismissal, Jean rose and waited for Scott but he waved for her to go without him. "Professor, I've been thinking a lot about Dr. Foster and," he sighed, mentally assuring himself that he was making the right decision. "And I think that we should go ahead with the mission.

The skin near Charles Xavier's eyes crinkled as he smiled, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

**XxX**

Jean was sitting on Scott's bed when he walked in minutes later. "What did you decide?"

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, sitting down beside her, "I told him that I wanted to find Foster."

Jean wrapped an arm around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, not many people would have been able to do that. You made the right choice."

"I hope so."

**XxX**

Scott Summers was awake long before his alarm beckoned the following morning. His sleep had been plagued by horrendous nightmares, yet when he awoke he'd only been able to recall the prickling sensation of fear. Scott wasn't sure which made him more nervous, the reoccurring nightmares or the thought of facing Bayville's judgmental students in the morning. Unfortunately he didn't have any say in living through either of them.

Needless to say, Scott was showered, changed, and half-way through breakfast before any of the others had even stumbled out of bed.

"Okay, I know we're s'posed to stick to the whole flu story," Evan was saying as the girls, yawning, traipsed in for breakfast, "but how are you goin' to explain all those bruises?"

"Tell them you vere playing basketball vith Evan and he flipped vhen you von." (**A/N: **Sorry for botching the accent.) Kurt grinned cheekily and disappeared with a 'bamf' as Evan lunged at him.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving, anyone need a ride?"

"I'll take one," Jean walked in, smiling shyly.

"Ja, me too." Kurt reappeared in the doorway.

"Actually, Kurt," Kitty smoothly intervened. "I like, left my calc. book in my locker and totally need to check my work before class. Do you mind teleporting me over there? Oh, and Rogue needs to come to." Kitty grabbed the siblings' arms and threw a pointed glance at the couple before dragging the other two out of the room.

Jean and Scott exchanged glances. "You think she's trying to tell us something?"

"Whatever it is," Scott smiled down at his girlfriend, "I can take a hint."

**XxX**

**A/N:** Really short, I know, and I'm sorry about that. I do actually have the next chapter started! Yup, I have at least a page written, so that's good news . . . I think.

Oh, one last thing, has anyone read the X-men Trilogy by Christopher Golden? My brother found the first two books for me at a used books sale, and I have no idea where to even begin looking for the third.

Thanks for all the sweet reviews! You guys (and girls) seriously make my day!

--DOJ--


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Language warning. I personally don't believe in swearing, I don't curse, it's just the way I am. I don't feel the need to use profanity, but I imagine that a certain character would, so, for the sake of the story, there are a few . . . questionable words later on in this chapter.

I also feel the need to add that I'm not very pleased with this chapter. So, I'm sorry if it's lacking quality. It just doesn't seem to flow very well. (

**XxX**

"You look like you're driving to your own execution," Jean giggled.

Scott's stoicism lessened only slightly at her remark. "It may not be my execution but it is a judgment day of sorts."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Jean said resolutely.

At this Scott had to smile. "Are you sure you're the same Jean Grey who spent two hours in the bathroom before attending her first day of high school because she wanted to make a good impression?"

"Oh, shove off, Summers!" Jean's face colored at Scott's laughter. "At least _you're_ in a better mood now." She muttered

"Of course I am, I'm with you aren't I?" Jean was about to comment on his sweetness when he added, "And I've always enjoyed making fun at your expense." Scott laughed as she fumed, and pulled the car into the car lot.

"Yeah, keep this up Mister and you'll find yourself without my support for the rest of the day." She stepped out of the car. "You may even find yourself girlfriendless."

"Hey!" Scott hopped over the side of his car and grabbed Jean's wrist. "You know I was only teasing."

"I know," she smiled, "so was I. You think I'd let you go after just getting a hold of you? You're not getting away that easily."

"Glad to hear it." Scott kissed her forehead, oblivious to the other students swarming the parking lot. He sighed as the warning bell rang. "Do we really have to go inside? It's not too late to run you know."

"Oh, c'mon, you big baby!"

**XxX**

Not having any classes together for the majority of the morning, the two parted as they made their way down the locker-lined hallway. Jean made her way to AP Chemistry (**A/N: I'm making up classes, forgive me)** leaving Scott to face a rather heated discussion comparing the Anglo-Saxon heroes to the idea of heroes in the modern world. Their paths didn't even cross until after second period, and even then there was only enough time for a quick smile as they passed.

As the minute hand ticked closer to one, Scott found himself mentally counting down the seconds until lunchtime. In every class it had been the same. His teachers had only nodded to acknowledge his presence, yet the students didn't seem to be able to take their eyes off of him. He could hear their whispers, feel their stares, and see the hastily scrawled notes deftly changing owners. He knew they were all speculating over his scars, his scrapes and bruises. But, unbeknownst to Scott, they were also whispering about the surprising glow that illuminated his hardened features. For the first time since many had known him, Scott Summers seemed on the verge of being truly happy.

Scott was out the door before the lunch bell had finished ringing, leaving a stunned class in his wake. He was the first in the quad and the first to stake his claim at the X-men's usual table. Through the flood of students, a flash of red caught Scott's eye and in an instant he was on his feet, twirling Jean in his arms as she laughed. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." He buried his face in her hair, nuzzling her softy.

"Ahem," Jean and Scott broke apart to see Evan and Kurt gaping at them, Kitty giggling, and Rogue sitting with a satisfied smirk. "You two have something you want to share with the class?"

Scott cleared his through, smiling through his embarrassment. "Jean and I are together now."

"Man, it's about time!" Evan slapped Kurt a high-five.

"Yeah, well," Scott couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face. "We'd appreciate it if you kept this under wraps for awhile."

"Why? It's not like people weren't' expecting you two to get together, anyway."

"Well," Jean quickly filled their friends in on the rumors that had been spawned in their absence.

"Taryn's a gossiping witch, what else is new?" Kitty rolled her eyes. "So people talk, regardless of the situation this would have, like, happened sooner or later. You two were separately part of the two biggest couples in school, and now you're together. People are totally going to talk."

Jean and Scott exchanged glances as Kitty lifted a forkful of salad to her mouth. "Was that supposed to be comforting?"

**XxX**

Rumors regarding Jean and Scott's new relationship soon began to fly following the speculations of those who had witnessed the scene during lunch. By the final class of the day there wasn't a single senior who hadn't heard some form of the rumors.

Conscious of the whispering they bred, Scott waited for Jean at her locker and walked her to the girls' locker room before heading to speak to the new track coach. Scott hoped Jean only assumed he kept such close quarters simply because he believed that's how she deserved to be treated. He hoped she hadn't seen his deeper intention of protection, of shielding her from the verbal and emotional abuse he was sure to flow from the close friends of Taryn and Duncan.

"Summers, right?" The limber man that had replaced Mr. McCoy peered won at him through wire frames. "Ah got a note from yer guardian, yer all clear."

"Thank you, sir." He turned towards the door.

"If ya don't mind me askin', how'd ya break yer ribs anyway? Xavier didn't specify."

Scott ducked his head in what he hoped was an embarrassed manner. "I, uh, feel down some stairs, sir." He rubbed the back of his head. "There were some books on the top landing I didn't see."

"Never woulda pegged ya for the clumsy type, Summers. Just make sure ya rest up, we wouldn't want ya to miss out on any meets."

**XxX**

Scott was half a dozen meters away from the bleachers when he felt the first punch; a swift, glancing blow to the side of his head. Then came the meaty hands grabbing him roughly by the shoulders, and the menacing growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Summers?"

"Well, I was under the impression that I was walking, which I understand is still a difficult concept for you to grasp."

Duncan Matthews blinked furiously, taking a threatening step forward. "You screwed me over with Jean," he growled. "I knew I was right about you and that little tease all along. Well, I got news for you Summers, you're wasting your time, she won't put out."

The rim of Scott's glasses glowed red, yet Duncan seemed not to notice as Scott bit back a biting retort. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Jean like that. Don't even _think_ about her, Matthews."

"That little bitch will get what's coming for her; _no one_ breaks up with a Matthews."

"Apparently they do," Scott couldn't help smirking, "Jean made it look quite easy."

"Go to hell, Summers."

"If you're here, then I must already be there."

Duncan's friends dropped Scott with a solid thud to the ground as their leader advanced upon the boy. "When I'm through with you, Summers, you're going to wish you'd never been born."

"You sure you want to do that, Dunc?" Scott replied quite calmly, suddenly aware of the curious glances being thrown their way. "You were only just reaccepted to the track team, you going to throw that all away just for a lousy punch?"

Duncan seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before finally dropping his arm to his side. "You ain't worth my time."

"What's goin' on 'ere?" A low southern drawl questioned as the track coach suddenly appeared next to Duncan.

"Nothing, sir," Duncan grinned easily, "I was just welcoming Summers back to school, we'll need him for the meet on Saturday."

The coach peered intently at the two boys for a moment, before finally shaking his head. "Get yerself back to practice, Matthews, this ain't social hour."

"Yes sir," Duncan nodded and, with one last glare at Scott, began jogging back to the track.

**XxX**

"What was that all about?" Jean questioned an hour later as the two sat in Scott's car.

"What was what all about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Scott. Your little scene with Duncan?"

Scott sighed, pulling into the Institute's drive. "Noting, he was just . . . welcoming me back to school."

As Scott's knuckles whitened on the wheel, comprehension dawned on Jean. "It was about us, wasn't it? Don't worry about him, Scott. It doesn't matter what they think." She buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you."

They sat in silence, encompassed in each other's embrace. "We're going to have to tell them, you know." Jean murmured softly, hating to break the peace but knowing it must be done.

"I know," he sighed and, stepping out of his car, took her by the hand. "Let's go see the professor."

**XxX**

"You think this is a good idea, Chuck?"

"You know as well as I do that those two have clearly harbored feelings for each other for quite some time."

"I ain't saying they shouldn't be together," Logan rubbed a thumb across his forehead. "I'm just wondering about the complications this would bring to the team."

Charles pondered this for a moment. "Scott has always felt differently about Jean than the other students but it has et to affect his calls in the field. He knows what is at stake."

Logan sighed, "I sure hope you're right."

**XxX**

Sparks flew from the cracked bulb, briefly illuminating the hall as the light flickered. Dr. Ami Foster shuffled blindly through the darkness, fingers brushing against the grime covered wall for support. Her breathing was ragged ands hallow, legs and back cramped, yet she relentlessly pressed on. Somewhere down this tunnel was an emergency exit, she was sure of it. Maybe if she could make it out unnoticed . . . but she pushed the thought from her mind. Hope was a dangerous thing; she wouldn't allow herself to be consumed by it.

Shouts reverberated off the walls, followed by a loud crash. Instinctively, Ami picked up her pace, throwing a nervous glance behind her. All she saw was darkness. Then came the crunching of glass beneath her feet and Ami felt all the blood drain from her face. She began to run, knowing that it no longer mattered if they heard her. She heard the loud, rhythmic thuds, but was unsure if it was the pounding feet of soldiers behind her or if it was the simple pounding of blood in her ears.

Suddenly, the floor disappeared from beneath her feet, and she was falling downwards. Her back snapped sharply on the slippery surface of the floor and as she tumbled head over feet her she felt the darkness begin to consume her.

**XxX**

**A/N:** I'm horrible, I'm awful, I promised an update two weeks ago and I'm only giving it to you now, yeah, I know. The sad thing is, I haven't had time for much of a life these past few weeks, let alone time to write. So you can complain all you want, but I can't make any promises this time, I'm sorry.

_**Please Review!**_

--DOJ--


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I know, I suck.

_Thoughts_

/telepathically speaking\\

**XxX**

He could hear the whirring of fans, the gentle click as the generator urged the motors into motion. The rhythmic sounds that had once soothed him now rattled his nerves and turned his stomach, causing his palms to sweat. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories of Trask that threatened his peace of mind. Jeans cool hands wrapped around his own and Scott cracked his eyes open enough to see the worried eyes behind her reassuring smile. "Hey, you all right?"

Scott took a deep breath, contemplated lying to his telepathic girlfriend, then decided that had the weighted equivalent of suicide. "I'm not sure I can do this," He whispered.

Jean squeezed is hand, "It may not be the easiest thing but I do believe what you are doing is right."

Scott heaved a heavy sigh. Inwardly he cursed himself, knowing that Jean as right, yet hating it all the same.

**XxX**

"You first allow the mutant to escape and then you try to follow in his path." It was a statement, not a question. "A mutant lover, you're not any better than the scum itself." Trask introduced the back of his hand to Ami Foster's cheek, causing her to wince in pain as the smack reverberated off the walls. "Where is the mutant?"

"I don't know." Ami answered, staring her employer in the eye. "And I wouldn't tell you if I did."

A malicious smirk curled across Trask's lips at her answer and he crossed the room, muttering into an intercom system. "Bring the girl in."

Bob and Brutus entered the dimly lit room, flanking a small girl of Asian descent.

"Oh, God, no!" Ami whispered. "You monster!" The words were shrieks now, "Why are you bringing her into this? She's done nothing wrong!"

"Tell me where the mutant is and no harm comes to Ari."

**XxX**

The blackbird landed in the same sparse field as before, with only an eerie silence and cloud of dust to welcome them. "Not that I vas expecting a velcome party or anything, but you think they'd have some sort of guard here after we infiltrated last time." Kurt whispered to Kitty.

"It's totally like one of those movies, where there's that unusual silence and you just know something's about to go wrong, maybe even incorporate some dramatic irony." She shivered slightly.

Kurt nodded, "I'm vaiting for them to ambush us."

Kitty agreed readily, "The minute we get off the plan they'll surround us."

"And we'll be defenseless, completely unprepared."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Except for our mutant abilities."

Kurt glared at her, "Can you not ruin this for us?"

Rogue muttered something about having a dork for a brother and tried to tune back into the conversation the older students were having with Storm.

"We'll split up similar to last time. Shadowcat and Rogue will take the west tunnel, and Nightcrawler and Spyke will take the east."

"And us?"

Storm and Wolverine exchanged glances. "We think it's best if you two stay here, darlin'."

/Why?\\ Jean stretched her mind, suddenly aware of the unease resonating within her teachers.

/Scott isn't ready to handle this, not after such an emotionally draining experience. I'm afraid he may lose control, despite his good intentions.\\ Storm answered. /You'll be here if we need back-up.\\

Jean inclined her head in an imitation of a nod. Somewhere within the indignation she felt rising, she knew that Storm was probably right. And if Scott lost control . . . he would never be able to forgive himself.

In just one glance, Jean knew Scott was aware of the silent discussions they'd had on his behalf. His jaw line was set rigidly, his teeth clenched together in silent resignation. Everything that had gone unsaid was evident in his stoic expression.

Jean sighed, methodically rubbing her thumb in small circles on the back of Scott's hand. /It will be all right.\\ Though she tried to comfort him, Jean understood the conversation that had gone unspoken. Yes, Scott had undergone a traumatic experience, he was emotionally unstable and could not be trusted to repress any sudden loathing. But Scott wasn't the concern. More than any of the X-men, Scott had the best control over his emotions; rarely did he let personal feelings interfere. Jean could usually follow well in his footsteps, but she had a temper that went unrivaled. When anger possessed her she took on the world with vengeance in mind. These monsters had beaten her boyfriend, brought tears to the stoic leader's eyes. Jean knew that Storm and Wolverine were afraid she'd unleash that same pain on the woman they were meant to save.

**XxX**

Ari Foster sat huddled in a corner of the dank room, her knees pulled against her chest in a protective, yet futile, gesture. The tip of a hastily constructed braid had been inserted into the right corner of her small mouth. Normally, she'd have been ashamed to have regressed to her childhood habit of sucking on her hair, but the rational part of her 8-year-old mind figured that this situation warranted such an action.

She'd always known that there was more to her mother's clandestine profession than originally noticed. It was evident in the way that she was instructed each year to tell anyone that asked that her mother was a genetic engineer studying the hereditary style of different plants. It was clear in the way that a hired driver escorted her to and from school each day, and how she'd never been permitted to bring friends home.

But never before had Ari entertained any of the terrifying implications that could possibly coincide with her mother's job.

And now she was sitting in a subterranean laboratory, blinking her eyes against tears as her mother screamed, voice undulating with fear, at what she could only assume were soldiers. Words reverberated off metallic walls, but nothing was discernible amidst the noise.

Ari closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall, wondering how long she could last before she started sucking her thumb.

**XxX**

"Dude, I don't see why we've got to do this," Spyke moaned in a loud stage whisper. "Why are we saving some lady who's tormenting mutants?"

"'Cause Scott says she's' not all bad," Nightcrawler whispered back, stealthily slipping down the hall on the balls of his feet.

"I think our fearless leader has a few screws loose."

Nightcrawler's eyes darkened but he said nothing, opting instead to put his senses to better use. Spyke was simply succumbing to the pressure of being an X-man; he didn't mean anything by it. Teachers were piling more work on them than ever before, preparing them for semester exams, and here they were, sneaking around a seemingly abandoned basement, when all they wanted to do was finish their Literature essay.

"I mean, hey, I've got nothing against Scott, he's a great guy but"

Nightcrawler head up a hand to silence Spyke.

"What?"

"I thought I heard something."

The two inched closer to the wall, trying to suppress the sound of their breathing as they strained their ears. "Hear anything?" Spyke whispered.

Nightcrawler shook his head no and motioned for Spyke to follow him.

**XxX**

Shadowcat and Rogue stood amid the debris left littering the floor of the central power system from their recent decimation of the place.

Shadowcat over turned the remains of a control panel wither her toe. "They like, totally trashed their system."

"Maybe they were trying to figure out how you shorted it."

Shadowcat shrugged and spoke into the communication device Storm had handed out to each of them. "All clear in the control room, they're housing their power supply somewhere else."

**XxX**

The yelling was becoming unbearable. Ari Foster wasn't entirely sure what a "mutie" was or why Trask wanted one so bad, but she'd begun to pray for God to tell her mom to give it to Trask.

A muffled clap sounded outside the barred door, much like the sound textbooks made when dropped outside classrooms. The thought was enough to stop Ari mid-prayer, she hadn't imagined there would be textbooks in this hellish place. Ari glanced upwards, but the two men guarding her seemed unfazed by the sound.

The initial clap was followed by two solid thuds. Ari stared intently at the door, as if focusing all of her energy was going to give her X-ray vision. Her eyes widened as she noticed the first sparks of static electricity, forming around the door. "Mommy," she whispered, watching the sparks grow in multitude, "Mommy!"

**XxX**

It was all over in a matter of seconds. A blinding flash of light, a cacophony of terrified screams, the screech of metal ripping against metal, the distinct thud of bodies hitting the ground, a pleading sob, a tug at the wrist; and it was all over. When Ari reopened her eyes, she was cradled in the arms of a regal African women, a shock of sleek white hair spilling over her shoulders. Ari twisted slightly, and as she caught sight of her mother, entangled in the arms of a man who appeared to be clothed in some sort of Halloween costume, she began to whimper.

"Hush now," a slender finger was brought to Ari's lips, "You and your mother are safe. We won't let anyone harm you."

Ari twisted again, trying to assess what had happened in the room, but the woman shielded her from the view. "Don't look," she whispered and slowly she began to hum a tune unlike anything Ari had ever heard before. The melodic tone carried promise and hope, and it gently lulled Ari into a sense of content exhaustion.

"'Ro," the gruff man murmured, as if hesitant to interrupt her serenade, "The kids are waitin' for us."

She nodded, bringing the girl closer to her chest, and together Ari's saviors left the wreckage of Trask's laboratory behind them.

**XxX**

"Hey, you okay?"

Jean smiled up at Scott, "I should be asking you the same question."

"I'll just be glad when this is all over. I don't like not being able to focus, to concentrate . . ."

"Not being in control?"

Scott's lips quirked upwards. Jean was the only one who could poke fun at his need to be in control, his desire to protect everyone. "That too. What can I say? I have a complex."

Jean motioned for him to scoot over and joined him on his seat, laying her head on his shoulder. "You don't always have to be in control, you know. It's all right to let others protect you."

Scott nodded into her hair, catching her hand in his. "I'm sorry you're stuck in here with me. I know it frustrates you."

"Hey," Jean removed her head and hand, placing her palms on his cheeks, and stared up into his shaded eyes. "There is no place I'd rather be."

**XxX**

"Who are you? Where are you taking us? Let us go!" Dr. Ami Foster shouted, struggling against Wolverine's bruising grip.

"Keep it down Lady, we're the good guys."

Ari began to whimper in Storm's arms as her mother's screams escalated. "Shh, it's all right child, we're not going to harm you, you're safe now."

Despite her mother's repeated orders to never trust strangers, Ari began to relax, soothed by Storm's lulling tone and gentle touch.

"Rogue, Shadowcat, report."

"Hallway adjacent to the lab, I think," Shadowcat's voice crackled over the transmitter.

"Good, we need back-up." Wolverine had to raise his voice to be heard over Foster. "Got a lil' somethin' that requires the Rogue's touch."

"'kay, be there in a sec."

"Spyke, Nightcrawler?"

"Nearing ze entrance, ve'll meet you by ze jet."

No sooner had Nightcrawler spoken, Shadowcat and Rogue phased through the wall, bringing silence to Foster for a moment.

"Y-you're _mutants_."

Wolverine rolled his eyes and nodded towards Foster, causing Rogue to arch her eyebrows in inquiry before complying. Storm turned her body, shielding Ari as her mother fell limp beneath Rogue's touch.

Wolverine gave a grunt of disgust, hoisting Foster up in his arms. "Mutants, unh, remind me again _why_ we're saving her?"

**XxX**

"Oy, boy scout, give me a hand would ya?" Scott and Jean exchanged glances at Logan's annoyed tone, but instantly jumped to their feet to help.

"Jeez, Logan," Scott breathed as Foster's limp body was passed into his hands. "What'd you do to her?"

"She had to be sedated, an' let me tell you, she ain't all that grateful towards yer lil' rescue mission."

Scott said nothing in reply, shaking his head as Jean attempted to help him with Foster, and solely walked her to an empty seat. Jean sighed and shot an annoyed glare at Logan who rolled his eyes in return. "Don't look at me like that, Red, it ain't my fault Slim's got a guilt complex stronger than the sun."

"Jean," Storm approached, still balancing Ari in her arms. "We need to get moving before Trask sends out his remaining troops. Can you take her?"

"Sure," but Ari clung to Storm, reluctant to leave her source of comfort.

"It's alright, my child, Jean will take good care of you, I promise. I need to fly the plane so we can keep your mother safe."

Ari nodded, and reluctantly let go of Storm, allowing herself to be carried away by Jean. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"Ari," she whispered.

"Ari? That's a beautiful name. I'm Jean."

She nodded. "Is my mommy okay?

Jean rubbed the girl's back gently, in the same comforting manner had mother had used when she was scared. "Of course, she's just sleeping right now. But you can talk to her as soon as she wakes up, okay?"

Ari nodded once again but fell silent, leaning her head against Jean's chest until the gentle rumblings of the jet provoked a whimper. "Sh, that's just the jet, sweetie, nothing to worry about."

Ari motioned for Jean to lean closer and shakily whispered. "I've never been on a plane before."

"No? Well, you're lucky this is your first time, Scott and Ororo are very good pilots."

Ari gripped Jean's hand tightly throughout the take off, squeezing her eyes shut as if to somehow block out the reality of the situation. Once the plane was smoothly coasting, Scott motioned for Ari to step forward, though the girl insisted on dragging Jean with her. Scott hoisted her onto his lap and smiled down at her. "Hey, how would you like to help me fly the plane?"

Ari shot a glance to Jean who gave an encouraging nod. "Okay."

"Alright, put your hands here, that's right. Now slowly turn to the right, you're doing great. My daddy used to let me do this when I was little," he confided, placing his hands over Ari's as they eased to the left.

"Was he a good pilot?"

"One of the best."

Ari thought on this for a moment. "He must be proud of you."

"Yeah?" He looked at her in surprise. "Why's that?"

"'Cause you're the best pilot I know, so you must be just like him."

**XxX**

It was early morning when Ami Foster first woke, sunlight streaming through cracks in her blinds. _Blinds_. She blinked, confused, her room didn't have blinds. Nor did she have cream-colored down comforters, nor soft carpet, nor lavender wall paper.

Ami was trying not to panic when she heard a giggle escape from a room beside hers. Dragging her aching body out of the bed, she inched lightly across the plush carpet, stopping beside her open door.

"Are you and Scott married?" She recognized Ari's voice.

A bubbling laugh followed. "Married? No."

"Do you want to get married?"

"To Scott? We're only 18, sweetheart."

"Oh. She paused. "Do you love him?"

There was little hesitation and Ami could hear a smile in the other girl's voice. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Then you should get married. _I _would marry him."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because he's really nice and cute."

"You think?"

"Yep."

"Ahem," Ami cleared her throat, turning the corner to find a redhead braiding Ari's hair.

"Mommy!" Ari jumped up, running into Ami's arms. "You're awake!"

"Mhm," her gaze followed the redhead as she stood, a multitude of emotions flashing through her vibrant eyes. Anger, resentment, pity . . .

"Excuse me," the redhead stepped forward. "I know you probably have many questions, but if you'd just follow me the professor would like to speak with you." Though she was nothing short of polite, her tone was cold and her eyes were unforgiving.

Ami was given the impression that she had no choice but to comply.

**XxX**

Scott sat hunched over his desk, forehead resting in his hand, fingers tangled in his bangs.

"Hey, Slim."

Jean was standing in the doorway, lounging against the frame. He raised an eyebrow, "Red?"

"How goes calculus?"

"Not well,"

"Poor baby," she teased lightly, beginning to massage his shoulders.

Scott groaned. "You are the _worst_ kind of distraction."

"And why's that?"

"Because other distractions I can ignore." He pulled her around, allowing her to sit in his lap as she placed a light kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, you need to focus."

"You should have thought about that before you came in here."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"Isn't it always?"

Jean smiled into her boyfriend's mouth, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. /Foster's awake, she's downstairs with the professor.\\ She waited for him to tense, for him to break their contact, but Scott merely settled deeper into her arms, seeking the comfort only she could offer.

"I don't know if I want to see her. I'm afraid of what I might do, what she might do."

Jean nodded in understanding, stroking his head. "I know it might not seem like it, but I still think you did the right thing. Ari's proof of that." She kissed Scott's forehead and gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know that she would be there if he needed her. "No one said being a hero would be easy."

**XxX**

Days at the Institute slipped by quickly for the Fosters. At first, Ami had been filled with unshakeable apprehension, slight trepidation that followed her as she made her way along the many halls. These people had rescued her, yet she could tell by their averted eyes that not all of them had forgiven her for what she'd done to Scott. Yes, she'd learned the young mutant's name, but everything else was left to speculation. Out of all the mutants, she'd seen him the least, yet she couldn't bring herself to blame him. She had been overwhelmed by surprise when she'd discovered it was Scott's will that had saved her and Ari from Trask, and was unable to suppress an outpouring of gratitude. But aside from few, mild conversations with Ari, he seemed to want nothing to do with the Fosters.

Other than Scott's evident desire to avoid her, Ami received the coldest reception from Jean, the girl she'd walked in on with her daughter. It came as no surprise to her that, as Scott's girlfriend, the woman resented any superfluous contact with Ami. Yet despite her evident disliking for Ami, Jean was nothing short of polite throughout their stay, and it was clear that she adored Ari. While Ari immersed herself into the central attention of the Institute, Ami did her best to fade into the background, wanting to avoid drawing any unneeded attention to herself.

It wasn't long before Professor Xavier announced he had made the final arrangements for the Foster's departure and eventually hiding. He had a friend near Scotland, he said, who would be more than happy to have an additional geneticist to her team. She would be surrounded by mutants, it was given, yet Xavier believed Foster was perfectly capable to adjust to the new challenge. And his friend, he guaranteed, would be able to help the Fosters disappear, leaving no tracks for Trask to follow.

So, as the sun rose on the 8th day following Foster's retrieval, the X-men found themselves assembled on the front porch, bidding farewell to a teary Ari.

"You have to promise to write me, Jean, okay?"

The telepath smiled, "I promise. They'll be a letter waiting for you when you get to Scotland."

A grin broke across the young girl's face, despite her tears. "Okay, _and_ you have to promise that I get to be flower girl in your wedding."

Jean laughed at Ari's unabashed promptings, all the while feeling Scott's confusion. "It might take awhile, but I promise – if you can make it to the wedding, you can be flower girl."

"Good," Ari gave one last hug to Jean before running into Scott's open arms. "And _you_ have to teach me how to fly, okay?"

"Someday," he smiled.

"Ari," Ami's voice was soft, hesitant, and she cast her eyes downwards as she felt Scott's gaze upon her. "We need to go, sweetheart."

"Okay," Ari gave one last wave to the other X-men, leaving them to wonder if this was really the shy, frightened child they'd picked up a week before. "Bye Auntie 'Roro, bye Uncle Logan!" And with one last smile, she joined her mother in the car Xavier had arranged for them, the car that would drive them across country to an airport unlikely to be monitored by Trask's men.

As the car drove off, Scott turned to Jean, a bemused smile flitting across his face. "So, a wedding, huh?"

Jean's cheeks flushed with color, yet she managed to pull off a nonchalant shrug "Possibly."

"Oh?" he gave her arm a light tug, wrapping his own around her waist. "May I ask who too?"

"Oh, y'know, this guy I met once," she waved her hand dismissively.

"Ah, is he cute?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Must be pretty smart too, huh?"

"Fairly, _and_ he's a decent pool player."

"Really?"

"Mhm, and an _excellent_ kisser."

"You don't say." Jean giggled as Scott brushed his nose across hers, his breath hot on her lips. "Well, Miss Grey, it doesn't sound as if there's anything I can do to deter you from this . . . endeavor. But I've got to say, if Ari's the flower girl, _I_ better be the groom."

**XxX**

**A/N:** Well, folks, that's the end! "The Boy Next Door"/ "In Their Eyes" series has finally come to an end. I know I haven't updated since October, but this year was more demanding than I ever could have imagined. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but at least I've finally gotten here, right? Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me all the way through – you guys have no idea how much your reviews and encouragement mean to me. I hope the last chapter was enjoyable. Please don't forget to leave a review! I know you no longer have to goad me into updating, but it would be nice to hear what you thought of the end!

Oh, and one last thing, I **still haven't seen X-men 3: The Last Stand**, since my current country of residence has decided to deprive me of that joy. So please, please, **_please_** don't say anything about it! Thanks!

Love, always - DOJ


End file.
